The Debt
by SammiManga
Summary: Misaki and Usui are forced to make a tough discussion about their future. Will they be able to go through it together?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first story on this site. I would really appreciate some feedback. This is just chapter one and I hope to continue writing more.**

**The italicized parts are flashbacks and non-italicized parts are the present. The horizontal line signals a lapse in time.**

**The characters do not belong to me, but I love them nonetheless. ;)**

* * *

Misaki could not hold back the cry threatening to escape her throat. She willed herself not to cry as she watched the ambulance take her mother away.

_It was the third time that week that her mother was feeling dizzy after work but today something was off. She did not greet her at the door but Misaki didn't think anything of it. Suzuna was making dinner and Misaki smiled weakly at her as she rushed to her room. She had to get ready for work. The house was unusual quiet. Misaki tried to clear her head as she got ready to head to her job at the Maid Latte. She wondered if Usui would be there. He was always harassing her. A loud gasp from her mother's room cut her thought short. Her heart was beating violently as she rushed to her mother's room. Her mother had collapsed. The rest of the incident was a blur. There was screaming from whom Misaki wasn't sure. Then she ran to get the door and the paramedics made their way to her mother's room. She was in such a state of shock she didn't even notice the rotting floor boards and the dust covered furniture. She held Suzuna close to her and hoped for the best._

"Onee-chan, shouldn't we go to the hospital?" Suzuna inquired, her face creased with worry.

"Yeah. Of course," Misaki replied without taking her eyes off the door.

They silently got ready and made their way to the hospital.

* * *

"Wake up, Pres!" said Usui Takumi who happened to be the most popular boy in Seika High and Misaki's stalker. He gently tapped on her shoulder. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes had dark bags around them and her lips were dry. Usui's eyes widened momentarily at her appearance. His was beyond worried but kept his cool.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"We have ten more minutes before class starts," he told her.

"Ok."

"Are you ok, pres?"

"Yes. I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it."

She rushed down the stairs and Usui stood alone at the rooftop. His mind was filled with so many thoughts about what was happening to her. He couldn't help but follow her.

Misaki had finally finished all the student council work for the day and she was finished her shift at Maid Latte. She took a deep breath as she closed the backdoor behind her. Manager had been so kind to her. She had let her take extra shifts to cover the medical bills.

_"Misaki, Suzuna, don't worry about me," the older Ayuzawa said. Misaki couldn't get her eyes off the dripping liquid connected to her mother's arm. Her eyes moved with the IV fluid. _

_"Mom, I'll handle everything. Stay here and rest. Don't overwork yourself and please let yourself have a proper recovery," Misaki said._

_"I brought you chocolate strawberry cake," Suzuna chimed in._

_They were trying to create a positive environment. Their mother couldn't hold back the tears. Her daughters were struggling to make everything seem ok. She pulled Misaki and Suzuna towards her and the room quickly filled with emotion. Their moment was interrupted by a doctor. He handed Misaki some documents and asked to speak to her outside. _

_"Your mother is recovering well and should be home soon. We'll keep her here for a few more days for some final tests. She needs to take it easy from here on. The recovery must not be halted. She needs to be under constant care and she won't be able to return to work for the next few months," the doctor said._

_"The next few months?" Misaki inquired, her face was suddenly pale._

_"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he walked away._

_Misaki automatically called Manager. _

_"I'm in a very bad situation with Mom in the hospital. I need to take more shifts, please," she said._

_"Misa-chan. Please, calm down. Of course, don't worry about it. Everything is going to be fine, her manager offered. _

"What are you thinking about?" a familiar voice called out.

She jumped out of her skin. Her heart was running a mile a minute.

"Usui-baka, don't scare me like that!" she yelled.

He walked closer to her and asked, "How's your mom?"

"She's doing better," she replied, her head was down. She would not, could not look at him.

"Misa-chan, you can't keep overworking yourself," he said, worry evident in his voice.

"I know but I have no other choice," she said, refusing to look up at him.

"What's going on? Let me help you," he said.

Her eyes widened. It wasn't usual for him to be so straightforward in offering help. He must have been really worried.

"I'm fine. I have to go home. I have a lot of homework," she whispered as she walked away.

* * *

Misaki was working at her desk when a loud rasp at the door interrupted her study review.

"Onee-chan, there's some men who want to talk to Mom!" Suzuna called from downstarirs.

Misaki went downstairs and exchanged greetings with the men. There was a broad shouldered man, a very skinny man with glasses and short man with a bald head.

"I'm afraid she can't come to see you. She is sleeping right now. She is still recovering from her visit to the hospital. How can I help you?" Misaki said, impatiently. She needed to return to her math review.

"Listen young lady. We need to see her. It's about the debt," a broad shouldered man demanded.

The others glared at her before entering the house and sitting comfortably at the table. Suzuna served them tea and some leftover dessert that she had won from a raffle a few days back.

The older Ayuzawa slowly made her way to the room. Misaki helped her sit on the floor. She coughed before turning to the men.

"Suzuna, please go to your room. Misaki, please get me my account book," she ordered.

When Misaki returned with the book, the atmosphere was heavy.

"We expect a certain amount of cash each month. Simple. But you haven't been keeping your part of the deal," the man with the glasses scolded.

"Your husband didn't pay up. He promised that if there was three consecutive payments missed that we get your eldest daughter," the bald man said. He had a nasty smile plastered on his face as he turned towards Misaki.

Misaki was fuming with rage. How could her father do this to them? She saw Suzuna spying from the corner of her eyes. She was even angrier. Now poor Suzuna would be subject to this as well!

"We haven't missed three consecutive payments." Misaki's mother said, calmly.

"You have," the bald man said as he shamelessly itched his crotch.

"Your husband didn't pay the first month, dear," the man with the glasses added.

Misaki's mother broke into tears and Suzuna ran to her room.

"Please give me a week before you return," Misaki's mom pleaded.

"Fine," the man with the broad shoulders said.

The other two men turned to look at him with surprise.

"There is no way this fool will be able to pull that off," he said.

* * *

"Hello. What the heck do you want?" Usui said. He could hear his brother laughing away from the phone. This was the third time he had called him in the past hour. His mind had been occupied with Misaki and he couldn't get a wink of sleep.

"Ok. This is serious business, Takumi," his brother said. His attempt at seriousness was pitiful.

"What do you want?!"Usui yelled. He was losing his patience. He wanted to go and check on Misaki. It was two in the morning, he couldn't do that! What was he thinking?

"Now, let's not get angry. Granddad is sick and tired of your reckless behaviour and we decided that it's best for you to switch schools. By next week, you must transfer to Miyabigaoka and you will be engaged to one of the girls there. We haven't decided on the girl yet but everything is has been planned out," Gerard said. His tone was surprisingly serious.

"Bullshit." Usui said. His brother could not help but admire him. He didn't sound the slightest bit bothered. He didn't even inquire.

"I'm serious," Gerard said, chuckling.

"That won't be happening. Bye," Usui said as he ended the call. He put his hands through his hair. He needed to come up with drastic measures to get out of this one. He knew that now he really wouldn't get any sleep.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review. Thanks.

Sammi Manga


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the delay, I've been quite busy with school work.

I would like to thank all those who reviewed Chapter 1. You're comments made my day! They were very encouraging as well. Finally, I present to you: Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it. Please do give me some feedback. :)

**The italicized parts are flashbacks and non-italicized parts are the present. The horizontal lines indicate a lapse in time.**

**The characters do not belong to me, but I love them nonetheless. ;)**

* * *

"What the heck?! Usui, what! What?!" Misaki yelled. Her mind was all over the place. She didn't even know what just happened. Her legs wobbled as she grasped on to Usui for support.

"What do you say? Considering both of our situations, it's the best way to go," Usui said.

"Please, just let me think," she said.

He studied her carefully. He could tell that she was having a battle in her mind by the change in her facial expressions. Her cheeks were bright red one second and pale the next. If only he could probe her mind and see what was going on.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Was she dreaming? No. This was real.

_He had left a note in her locker stating that he needed to meet her in the rooftop after school. For some reason she had rushed the student council meeting to see him. She needed someone to talk and she knew he would listen and he already knew too much anyway. At the rooftop, he was looking at the beautiful scenery in front of him. She wanted to stand there with him and enjoy the scenery as well. She wanted him to caress her softly then maybe she could relax a bit. What the heck was going on in her head? This was an emergency. She needed to tell him about the problem, about everything. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She felt like she babbled for hours. He didn't interrupt her once as she told him everything. She cried half way into the horrendous tale and he handed her tissues. He gently caressed her back and she couldn't believe what had just transpired. She was embarrassed that she revealed that side of herself to him. Her cheeks were burning red and she couldn't bring herself to look at him. Then he told her about his predicament. She couldn't help but stare at him as he too was revealing his vulnerable side. Then he surprised her by kneeling in front of her with a ring. Did she hear him correctly? Did he say "marry"? Was this a joke? The ring looked beautiful and really expensive! She felt dizzy. Her head was spinning. She sat down suddenly and started to hyperventilate. This was not happening. She had probably gotten it all wrong._

"Misaki? What do you say?" he asked again.

She gasped. He had interrupted her thoughts again. She had the events of the past hour on replay in her mind. She blushed as she noticed that he was still down on his knee.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Pardon?" he asked teasingly.

"Yes," she repeated a bit louder.

"I heard you the first time. Is that to the initial question or to my calling your name?" he asked, teasing her further.

"Yes. I'll marry you! Usui-baka!" she said, her face quickly changing into a dark shade of red.

"You don't know how cute you look right now," he said.

"Who do you think you are saying things like that, idiot," she said. She had not been her usual self for the past couple of weeks. She was working long hours and with exams coming up and student council work, she didn't have the energy to argue and fight. She nervously bit at her lips as she thought about what had just happened. She was engaged to him now. She was his fiancée and they would have to get married in less than three days. The sooner they got married the better, especially considering their current situation.

Were they rushing this? No, this wasn't really rushed. Perhaps, they could have waited a little bit but she knew that she loved him and he loved her back. He cared about her and they were dating, so this was inevitable. It just happened a lot sooner than they had thought. She had never thought that she would be a married woman in her last year of high school, not even in her wildest dreams. "Takumi, I love you," she whispered as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He turned to smile at her.

"I love you too, Misaki," he said. He chuckled as the blush he was so familiar with appeared on her cheeks.

* * *

"You did what?!" Misaki's mother asked, weakly.

"Mom, I had to do it. They expect me in a few days and we haven't been able to pay the amount," Misaki said.

"Misaki, do you think that they will leave you alone because of this?" her mother asked, her eyes were glazed and distant.

"They wouldn't be able to take a married woman, mom."

"And why should Usui have to rush in this with you?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that. He's family is trying to blackmail him into getting engaged."

"They said this after he gave you a promise ring?"

"Yes."

"Misaki, I will support you in this. But first tell me, is this what you want?"

"Yes, I love him," Misaki said. She could feel her face warming up. Her mother smiled as her daughter's face was covered in a cute blush. She saw the warmth in her eyes that resulted from the mere thought of him. Her mother knew that this was a lasting love.

"Ok, I accept this and you have my blessings. Now, where is my future son-in-law?"

"He's coming around later today. Get some rest."

Misaki sighed as she exited her mother's room. It had been an embarrassing yet enlightening conversation. She smiled at the thought of being Mrs. Usui. There would be a lot of responsibilities associated with being a wife and she would try her best to excel at it. What would it entail? Did she have to move in with him right away? Would they share a bed? Would they make love on their wedding night? She shivered at the last thought and a light pink spread across her cheeks. She was embarrassed with her reaction.

"Sis, I was right when I called him Onee-chan's husband," Sazuna said, as she disappeared into her room. The blush on Misaki's face darkened.

* * *

So what do you think? Please review. Thanks.

Sammi Manga


	3. Chapter 3

Hey. I have midterms right now but I just couldn't look at anymore chemistry so I uploaded this chapter. This is not a usual occurrence. :)

I tried to make this chapter longer. It is double the length of the last chapter. Because it is much longer I was able to add the suspense component. As I am new to this site I am not sure how to reply to the reviews. Do I just send a message? Please send me a message about that as well as your recommendations of other good KWMS fanfics and authors. Again, thanks to all those who reviewed.

**The italicized parts are flashbacks and non-italicized parts are the present. The horizontal lines indicate a lapse in time.**

**The characters do not belong to me, but I love them nonetheless. ;)**

* * *

Usui closed the door behind him as he carried a package into his apartment. It was from his brother. Great. The phone rang. Usui ran to pick it up, hoping that it would be Misaki. He looked at the phone. It was his brother.

"What do you want?" Usui asked, his voice was devoid of emotion.

"Is that how you greet your brother?" his brother replied. Usui could picture him suppressing a laugh. His brother was a quite a jerk for someone with little energy.

"I have to go somewhere," Usui said, impatiently. He was tapping on the table, wishing that the conversation would finish quickly. He still had to get dressed to meet Misaki's mother about the marriage. He wondered why he didn't feel nervous. Why wasn't his brother talking already? The muffled coughs answered his question.

"Sorry about that I just chocked on some water."

"Oh really?"

" Listen up! We sent you a package with a tux that you can wear when we announce the betrothal. We found a girl that we think would suit you very well. Her name is...Ceddy what was her name? Oh…Sabina. Yes, her name is Sabina Hirano; she is Japanese with British heritage. Her father is the owner and CEO of Hirano Enterprises, you know the electronics company. We sent you a ring that you shall present her. Er…and lastly, you will transfer schools next week and I'll give you a few days to get to know her, before the betrothal banquet. Aren't you excited?"

"Shut up." He could hear Gerard laughing. Usui hung up. The only reason he even listened to that crap was to get the information that he needed. He threw the package across the room. He needed to marry Misaki today. He quickly made a few phone calls to arrange everything. He had a judge booked, Aoi had already had a dress prepared for Misaki and Usui had bought the ring a while back. What else did they need? He needed to make sure that Misaki would be comfortable at his apartment. He cleaned up quickly and checked to see if the fridge was stocked up. What was he fretting over? She had slept over before. He smacked his head and grabbed the suit, Misaki's wedding ring and the ring that Gerard had sent.

* * *

Misaki opened the box again. This was her fifth time staring at the ring. The wedding band that her friends at the Maid Latte had gathered money to buy for Misaki so that she can present it to Usui. She shut the box and opened it again. She was lost deep in her thoughts.

_"Misaki, we have a surprise for you," Erika had said as she led Misaki to the main room. They had just closed and Misaki had just changed into her normal clothes. Misaki nervously sat in a chair as the girls all stared at her. They gave her a small gift bag. She unwrapped the gift and stared at a small box. They smiled, coaxing her to open the box. She opened the box and stared at a ring. It was simple silver band with M&T engraved on the inside. Misaki blushed. She thanked them. Her face was a deeper red when each of them hugged her tightly and congratulated her. She was afraid Satsuki might faint. Satsuki was clearly not with them; she was lost in her own world. Misaki said goodbye as she exited from the back door. As she stepped outside she looked around. Usui was leaning on a wall waiting for her. As he walked her home she wrung her hands. She was so nervous. She didn't know what her mother would say. Usui squeezed her hand and opened the gate for her. He kissed her forehead and he watched his blushing future bride-to-be close the door behind her. Misaki felt guilty that she was carrying Usui's wedding band without informing her mother about the marriage. _

She felt guilty now as she thought about it more. She could not wake her mother up at such a late hour so she had informed her this morning. Everything had worked out. She sighed in relief. Everything was so surreal. She was going to be Takumi's wife.

"Misaki?" Suzuna called.

"Coming!" Misaki yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Someone's waiting for you at the door," Suzuna said. Misaki opened the door and Usui immediately pulled her into a hug. Misaki blushed and shyly led him into the living room. Suzuna shut the door and followed them inside. Minako held Usui's hand and ushered him in. They sat down and Suzuna went to the kitchen to fetch tea.

"I understand that this is happening now because of circumstance but I feel that it wouldn't really make a difference if you were married now or a few years down the line. I trust you with my daughter," Minako said. She squeezed Usui's hand.

"Thank you," Usui said, smiling warmly. "I ask your permission to marry Misaki, later this afternoon. Everything has already been prepared."

"I agree. Suzuna, do help you're sister with her hair," Minako said.

"But…I don't have a dress," Misaki said. She was visibly confused and awkwardly wrung her hands.

"Misaki, don't worry about that. Just let me do your hair. Gikei, has everything prepared,"Suzuna said, reassuringly. She poured tea for Usui and Minako and took Misaki upstairs.

* * *

Misaki sat down as Suzuna fixed her hair and applied her makeup. She didn't recognize the girl in the mirror. She looked so much more mature. She thought that she looked like a bride.

"I look like a bride," Misaki said.

"Are you complaining?" Suzuna asked.

"No. I just think that I really look like a bride."

"You are a bride. What do you expect to look like? A maid?"

"Suzuna, quit teasing me."

"What is this, sis?"

"Oh," Misaki said as she quickly grabbed the box from Suzuna. "It's Usui's wedding band. I'm going to be giving it to him today."

"Can I see it?"

Misaki tenderly opened the box and showed it to her sister. Suzuna smiled. Misaki stood there with her mouth wide open, her sister didn't always smile so sweetly.

"I think gikei will like it a lot," Suzuna said.

"Me too," Misaki said.

Suddenly, Aoi appeared inside Misaki's room. Misaki frowned. She could hear Erika whispering in the hallway.

"I made you a dress for the wedding. It'll make you look like a woman. Now that you'll be a wife, you need to get it together. You need to start dressing like a woman,"Aoi lectured.

Misak submissively changed into the dress. The next hour was a blur to her. They were constantly fixing her makeup, hair and dress. By the time she got out of the door, she was ready to run away. There was a driver waiting outside the gate who Usui had hired to drive them to the courthouse. The car looked expensive. Misaki wanted to faint. Minako sat beside Misaki and held her hand to comfort her.

When she arrived at the courthouse, Misaki was greeted by Sakura and Shizuko. She hugged her friends and they quickly rushed into another room. She was so nervous. She wondered if the others could hear her heartbeat. A hundred thoughts were floating around in her. How would they pay off the debt? How would she confront the debt-collector gang? How would she behave around Usui at school? Would they act like they were dating? Would she immediately move in with Usui?

"Misaki, are you ok?"Sakura asked.

"I'm fine. When do we get to go in?"Misaki asked. She was slowly breathing in and out in an attempt to calm herself down.

"We're going right now," Shizuko said, grabbing Misaki's hand. Minako gently rubbed Misaki's back and Suzuna was doing some last minute touches to her hair.

Misaki took a deep breath and walked into the room. The judge was in the front and Usui stood to his left. Usui smiled as Misaki walked towards him. This was the first time he saw Misaki in her wedding dress. She looked stunning. She was wearing a traditional ball gown strapless wedding dress with a ruffle lace court train and intricate silver bead work on the front. Misaki stood before Usui and held his hand. She turned to her family and friends and could not help but smile. They were so supportive of her. Her friends from Maid Latte, Sakura, Shizuko, Hinata and even Aoi were all smiling back. The atmosphere was bright. She turned back to Usui. He was wearing a black shawl-collared tuxedo with matching pants, a white shirt, and a red tie to match the flowers in Misaki's hands. Misaki snapped back to reality as the judge cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union of Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi. Marriage is one of life's greatest commitments and vows are not only deep rooted promises but also statements of love. Do you Usui Takumi take Ayuzawa Misaki to be your lawfully wedded wife and promise to be faithful and true to her?" the judge announced.

"I do," Usui replied.

"Do you Ayuzawa Misaki take Usui Takumi to be your lawfully wedded husband and promise to be faithful and true to him?" the judge asked.

"I do," Misaki replied.

They exchanged rings and the judge smiled. He always thought young couples were being rash but he could see that this was genuine love. The way they looked at each other made him believe that they were meant to be together.

"In front of these witnesses, this couple has declared their intention to join their lives in marriage and we now accept them as husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the judge said.

Usui leaned towards Misaki held her face in place and captured her lips. The kiss lasted longer than Misaki wanted it to. When they finally separated Misaki's face was a brilliant red. The judge smiled at them and shook Usui's had.

"You're one lucky man, son," the judge said. "Take care of her," he added, pushing his head in Misaki's direction. He smiled at Misaki and walked away. Misaki was blushing even more, if that was possible. Usui smirked and pulled her closer to him.

"Takumi, why did you do that in front of everyone? What did he mean?" Misaki inquired.

"Don't worry about it. Now let's get going."

Misaki walked towards her family and friends. They hugged her and congratulated her. She could see that Hinata was feeling uncomfortable and he seemed distant. She could not do much to comfort him because she knew what it was that was bothering him. She smiled at him and pulled Suzuna aside.

"Suzuna, please take care of Hinata, ok?" Misaki said.

"Ok,sis," Suzuna replied. Misaki could have sworn that she saw Suzuna's eyes sparkle. She smiled to herself and pulled her sister into a hug. She wasn't one to tease but she could not let this opportunity pass.

"Suzuna, do you have feeling for him?" Misaki asked.

"I think so," Suzuna replied, her face was covered with a faint blush.

"Oh Suzuna," Misaki said as she pulled her into another hug. She was getting too emotional again. She just realized that she would not spend the night with her family for a very long time. Suzuna squeezed her hand and they went to their mother. Misaki noticed that her mother was wearing comfortable shoes and she was sipping an herbal tea. She could see some improvement in her mother's health already.

"Misaki, we packed some of your stuff and had it dropped off at your husband's place. We'll have dinner together and then you too can go home," Minako said.

"I'm going to miss you, Mom," Misaki said, hugging her mother. Minako pushed the curls away from Misaki's face and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I think we're turning in for tonight. Thank you for everything," Usui announced. There was a cheer of agreement as Erika and Satsuki began clearing the tables at Maid Latte.

"Misa-chan, here's our wedding gift, please open it once you get home," Subaru said as she handed Misaki a medium sized gift bag. Misaki thanked them. There was another long session of hugging and congratulations before Misaki and Usui finally left the restaurant. Usui flagged the driver and they were on their way home.

"Misaki, what's in the gift bag?" Usui asked.

"I'm not sure. Let's see," Misaki replied. She slowly unwrapped the box and gasped at its contents. The box dropped at Usui's feet.

"What's wrong?" Usui asked. He carefully picked up the box and chuckled.

"Shut up."

"It's just some pretty things for Misaki to wear when we have fun. I'd like to see pres in this soon."

"Baka Takumi."

Misaki's face was as red as a tomato. She was nervously wringing her hands. Usui pulled her close to him. Her face was resting on his chest.

"Misaki, we'll move in our own pace. If you're not ready then we won't do it."

"Who says I'm not ready?"

Usui chuckled. His wife was being stubborn again. She took everything as a challenge. In this case he was not complaining. He chuckled as Misaki's blush darkened.

* * *

"Misaki, what's the problem now," Usui asked. He was trying to hold in his laughter. Misaki was inside the bathroom and could not bring herself to come out.

"Takumi?"

"Yes?"

"Can you get me my bathrobe?"

"Sure."

He was a bit disappointed but mostly amused. She never ceased to amaze him. He went through her suitcase and found a bathrobe. As he pulled out the bathrobe, a bunch of bras fell out with it. He quickly placed them under another pile of clothes so Misaki would not get embarrassed. He knocked on the bathroom door. The door opened and a hand slid out. He bit his tongue so that he would not laugh and gave her the bathrobe. She struggled to squeeze it through the small opening. She emerged out of the bathroom with her bathrobe. She sat on the bed and looked down. She could not, would not look at him.

"Misaki?" Usui said as he gently lifted her chin up. He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

"Takumi, I failed. I just can't wear it. It's too complicated," Misaki said.

"Complicated lingerie? Er…can I help you wear it?"

Misaki shyly nodded her head.

"The duties of a new husband…come here Misaki," Usui said.

"What did you mean by that?" Misaki asked.

"You're my sophisticated woman?"

"Baka Takumi."

Usui gently removed Misaki's bathrobe. She was wearing short black panties attached to see through lacy stockings and a lacy black bra which was supposed to be hooked to the back of the panties. Misaki hadn't hooked it in so it looked strange. Usui quickly hooked it in for her.

"That's it," Usui said as he gazed at her lovingly. "You look beautiful," he added.

Misaki's face felt really hot. She thought that steam might exit from her ears. She wrapped herself with the bed covers. Usui chuckled as he quickly removed his shirt. Then the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Misaki said. She ran out of their bedroom to the living room. She quickly picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Misaki said.

"Can I speak with my brother?" Gerard asked.

Usui walked into the living room.

"Who is it?" Usui asked.

Misaki made a face and gave him the phone.

"Hello?" Usui said.

"Are you hooking up right now? Was that your Misa-chan?" Gerard asked, mockingly.

"Yes, that was my wife, Usui Misaki," Usui replied.

"You're what?"

"My wife. I got married today. Don't you wanna congratulate the newlyweds?"

* * *

So what did you think? Please review. Thanks.

The next chapter is going to be quite a hot scene. I told you in advance. ;)

Sammi Manga


End file.
